Full Moon
by redbu
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella. She walked in on him. But...was he really cheating? I mean after all this is Edward! How could he? What happened to Bella where does she go from here? What measures will she take? Disclaimer:I only wish to own TwilightHIATUS&RE-ED
1. Begining Of The End

BPOV

I saw _him_ with _her_. My heart started beating fifteen times faster then it _should_. The whole in my chest returned. To clarify things I saw Edward (my fiancé) holding hands with a girl who was definitely immortal. She was beautiful like any other normal vampire. Edward was definitely holding hands with her and acting like they were both in love. Even to me, despite how much I wanted to be in denial, it was visibly they were together. I was in Forks High School when I turned into the media center and saw this. They hadn't heard me while I was watching I figured they weren't breathing, because if they were they surely would have caught my scent.

Then he did it. He broke my heart into a million pieces and stepped on them crushing them even more. Why? He kissed her. I couldn't watch any longer. I ran away oddly, not even making a sound. I got to my car and started the engine, which I knew he heard from the media center. Before I drove away I took out my phone and texted Edward;_ I hate you and I hope I never see you again you cheater_ and pressed send. Then I drove away as fast as I could. Unsurprisingly within seconds the shiny Volvo was inches behind me. I took unexpected turns and twists to avoid him and luckily I managed to reach _La Push_. I soon as I saw it come into view I exceeded the speed limit until I got pass the boundary line.

EPOV

I would kill my family when I got home. Just kill them. Then I'd probably kill myself. A few weeks ago the coven from Denali came up. The brought me someone who they thought was prefect for me because they didn't know I was marrying Bella in the summer. Carslie told me I should go out with this girl to make them feel better. She was nice and pretty but nothing at all compared to Bella.


	2. Thanks for the Break

**EPOV**

I was in the media center with Mary-Anne when she kissed me, passionately. Then suddenly I heard a strange rumbling sound. _Bella_. Was she here? Did she see May-Anne and me together? I sure hope not. Then my phone vibrated it was a text message from Bella. _I hate you and I hope I never see you again you cheater. _Life. Sucks. Plain and simple. I ran over to my Volvo and chased after her. Why did I kiss Mary-Anne back? Oddly, I had no control.

She took many twists and turns and I had no idea where on earth Bella was planning on going. I lost her for a moment and then found heading towards _La Push_. When she saw me back into view she sped up over the boundary line._ Oh no._ I called her cell phone and she didn't answer. Not to say I _expected_ her to but I hoped.

**BPOV**

He kept calling me again and again. Can't he take a hint for heaven's sake! I broke down crying. He got out of his car and so did I. "Bella please don't let this ruin our relationship, I can ex-" I cut him off "I was never enough for you was I? But of course she is a vampire, perfect for you! I mean why would you want me? Bella Swan. Plain and imperfect!" I yelled. "Bella please-" I cut him off once more " 'our relationship?' You mean the _realationship_ in which you cheated on me?" I was close to breaking down when. I saw _her_ again. That vampire he was with. "Come on Edward let's go back home, so we can finish what we started." She said as she dragged him away.

Then I collapsed and broke down crying. I stayed their like that just weeping until I heard two voices behind me. "Oh mi god is that you Bella?" "Is she okay?" I looked up to see Jessica and Lauren concerned beyond belief for me. "Edward…." I began. "What did he do?" Lauren asked. "He…he…he…." I stuttered. "What did that _idiot_ do to you?" Jessica asked. "Cheated…on……..me." I finally got out. "WHAT?!" they asked wide eyed.

*****************Two Hours Later**********************

I stayed over at Jessica's house with her, Angela and Lauren. They gave me positive encouragement and told me what I should do next. It might not be the perfect plan but it's sure to work.

**EPOV**

Mary-Anne used her powers on me yet again to take me away from my Bella. I feel terrible. I have no soul after all. I hope Bella is okay though. I went over to her house and she wasn't even home.

****************The next day*****************

**BPOV**

I put on a black miniskirt, hot pink tank top and black flats and had my hair pulled back. I was going to flirt with guys and all that jazz. I wasn't too sure of myself but as soon as I stepped on the pavement of the black top Jessica started introducing me to all the guys she could find. It was kind of fun and the guys practically begged me for their number. When the bell rang a guy named Randy who was pretty cute followed me to World History, my first class with Alice…and Randy. I normally sat next to Alice but I was figured I'd sit with Randy. We talked and laughed until Alice came in and had a very shocked expression on her face when she saw me.

Behind Alice was Mary Anne. Edward's girlfriend. I shuddered to myself and jealously pumped through my veins as I saw Alice and Mary-Anne having a grand old time without me.

**Author's Note: Don' worry Edward and Bella will be back together…or will they? This was a longer chapter to make up for the previous shorter one.**

**I'll update either tomorrow morning of tomorrow night.**


	3. Life is like tetherball

**BPOV**

After World History Alice came running up behind me. I pretended she wasn't there and went running up to Lauren the moment I saw her. Alice looked miserable that I had just done that and to be honest, I was too. Then Mary Anne came up behind her and whispered something in her ear. Alice laughed while Mary Anne gave me a dirty look. She handed Alice something and then Alice came over to me with it. I hadn't realized Lauren was watching like I was when Alice came over. "_This_ is for _you_" she said nastily.

The note was from Edward. _Bella, please meet me after school at 3:20 in the media center.-Edward_ The next periods passed like a blur until lunch. I gulped. Angela and I walked in together and sat by Eric, Mike, Randy, Jessica and Lauren. It went _well_ if you consider getting death glares from Edward and Alice _well_. Next was Biology and I was beside myself in nervousness. **(AN: that is a word!)** I took my seat next to Edward and to my surprise he wasn't there. In any of our classes together actually. At three twenty I went over to the media center. Like yesterday he was making out with Mary Anne. "Is _this_ what you wanted o see me for Edward!" I screeched. I noticed the engagement ring on finger and threw it at him and ran.

**EPOV**

That mentally sickened woman set me up! Mary-Anne can control friendship and love. If I could get Bella to listen she would definitely understand everything. That's what tried to do but Mary-Anne interfered and ruined everything. Again. I ran after Bella to find her crying in the forest. She looked terrible. I felt like crying knowing what I had done to my poor innocent Bella. I went over to her and she heard me and was about to run away when I grabbed her hand. "Bella please!" "Go away!" "Please Listen!" "I can't blame you Edward…" "What for what?!" "Why would settle for me when you have Mary Anne? I mean I'm just Bella. Plain. Imperfect. I'm surprised you stayed with me this long…" I was shocked. I must have looked like I was slapped in the face due to my surprise. I "cheated" on her and she thinks it was _her_ fault.

"See I _am_ right Edward. You can't even deny it!" She said as she broke down sobbing. I let her go and sat down next to her and Put her on my lap. "She is pretty. She is nice. She-" I began but was interrupted by Bella's attempt to run away. "Please let me finish," I pleaded with Bella as I sat her down again. I sighed "Let me explain I-" I hugged Bella closer to me when I heard her go into hysterics of crying. "Mary Anne controls friendship and love. I tried but I had no control over her. She-," I sighed.

"As I was saying before, she's pretty and nice. But you're beautiful. You're warm hearted, you have no imperfections. You're laugh, smile, blush and even just the sound of you're heart beating is-" "Oh Edward give it up! She is absolutely right! She is imperfect and plain. Yet ugly at the same time." Mary Anne yelled as she appeared from nowhere. " Go away!" I yelled. "I'm only here to save you from _her_ like you asked me too when we discussed the plan," She stated. "What _plan_" I hissed.

" Oh don't play that she because _she's_ here now," Mary Ann said. "Bella don't believe her she is a liar!" I whispered.

**BPOV**

He was only trying to get me back to ease his guilt. "Bella don't believe her she is a liar!" Edward whispered to me. I stood up and noticed how weak I was from crying. "How do I know you're not a…a liar!" I yelled. "You lying would only make sense. Don't worry it's not your fault I'm me," I said with tears in my eyes. I tried to run away for the 5th time today but I was stopped when two cold hands stopped me. "Let go Edward!" I yelled. "No! Not until-" "Until what? You crush me even more!? That's not even possible! I hate you Edward Cullen!" I yelled as I slapped him across the face. I ran away without being stopped this time.

I couldn't bare to look at his face so I didn't dare look back. Life, is like tetherball. Hit the ball hard, it comes right back at you and sometimes…it comes back harder.


	4. Snow Flakes

**BPOV**

Yesterday meant nothing. At. All. He was just lying to me anyhow, so what? It's December 19, 2008. Holy crow! It is almost Christmas! Some Holiday this is going to be.

I sighed I as drove into the parking lot of Forks High. I soon as I pulled in I noticed Angela, Jessica and Lauren run over to me. "What's wrong?" I asked. There was a moment off silence. "Have you seen umm…" Jessica began but she trailed off. "Edward?" Angela finished. "No, why?" I asked. " He is, well looks like, a wreck," Lauren said. "What I am supposed to do about that?" I asked unsure of what they wanted from me. "Well we just thought you might want to know…" Jessica sighed. "I'm sorry that was really rude of me," I apologized. "It's okay I mean after all-" Angela began but was cut off by Alice screaming my name.

"Bella!" she yelled and came storming over to me. Much to my relief the bell rang and in moments Randy was by my side. "Hey Bella," he said casually "What's up?" I asked him. "Nothing really, you?" He replied. "Same old same old" I said. Then I shook off my depression and flirted with him again. World History passed by normally and in the hall I was accompanied by Angela. "So, in biology we need to pick partners and I was wondering if you wanted to be partners?" Angela asked. "Okay," I agreed. I walked with her to Trig where I met up with Lauren. After that I went to math with Randy. Alice was there too and I had a bad feeling in the pit off my stomach. It was so bad that I couldn't even concentrate on my math test. When I got the test back, it was horrible to say the least.

That was when Randy decided to tutor me for math. I said sure because I was 99.9% sure that Randy was going to give me help whether I needed it or not. At lunch I saw Mary Anne and Edward holding hands. He was looking deeply into her eyes not even glancing my way. I ignored it and went to my table to sit with my _real_ friends.

Biology was next and that is when I noticed how terrible Edward looked. **(Way to hold back their Bella!)** His hair was knotted and he had bags under his eyes. He looked pained. His eyes were closed and his hands were intertwined with Mary Anne's. Mary Anne, who was sitting in my seat. Nonetheless I sat next to Angela. The faithful friend who wouldn't abandon me. When I got home later that day I cried endlessly.

I _needed_ Edward. No, what was _needed_ was for him to stop being in so much pain. The pain _I _had caused him. Is it _even _possible for me to live without him? _No_. The voice in the back of my head said. I sighed. He is with Mary Anne. Not me. I think if I let him know I don't _hate_ him, he might be happier. No, I can't do that or he'll feel guilty again. I'm really confused. _I _wanted to escape this…this…_pain_. Yes pain is the exact word for it. I wanted to escape this pain I had inflicted on both of us. How? How can I escape this? I don't know. I just don't. I sighed; I needed a walk to clear my head.

I slipped on my winter coat and then looked in the mirror. I was I wreck so I decided to fix myself up a bit. When I stepped outside it began to snow. Snow. How graceful it can be, sometimes. Sometimes, it hits the ground lightly in a peaceful snowfall other times it hits the windshield wiper of a car in a blizzard and then is wiped away. Me? I was the graceful one that once landed on the ground and was rolled up into a snowball and launched at a passive bystander. Then stepped on. Or no, maybe the snowball missed. This wasn't much better. I sighed maybe a walk in the forest would help.

It was working until I heard Edward's angered voice yelling at Mary Anne "Stop! I hate you! It's all your fault I lost Bella. I. Don't. Love. You. I. L. O.V.E. Bella! Now she's flirting with other boys and now with that Randy kid…" he trailed off.

**EPOV**

_I hate you Edward Cullen!_ Bella's words ran through my head all day long. I must have looked terrible all day during school because everyone had sympathetic thoughts. I couldn't even look at Bella when she graced the room with her presence. Mary Anne took me into the woods for something when a thought came across her mind. It was to kiss me. No, I can_not_ let this happen again. She was leaning into kiss me, with her powers, when I yelled. "Stop! I hate you! It's all your fault I lost Bella. I. Don't. Love. You. I. L. O.V.E. Bella! Now she's flirting with other boys and now with that Randy kid…" "You _love_ that…that…_human_!" She yelled. "Yes I do! She was my everything! I finally found someone who I loved after over 100 years of searching!" I hissed. "How can she _love_ you? We're all just vampire freaks!" She hissed back

"My point exactly. Bella was the _ONLY ONE_ to ever understand me and my family!" I screeched at her. "You ruined everything that literally _kept me alive!_" "W-what?!" I heard a voice in the background none other then Bella.

**BPOV**

"Oh its you. Did you hear that? That was what Edward wanted to tell you, you ruined everything" Mary Anne said. I watched as Edward's flared with anger. I was stunned. I had never seen Edward so angry before in my life. Then they started shouting at each other and I was actually…scared. Edward's eyes flared a fiery bright red as did Mary Anne's. I gasped when I saw Edward pick up a tree and through it at Mary Anne. I realized Edward's eye showed a mixture of pain and fury. The pain was dominate is his eyes. I knew I had to do something before he lost control. But _what_? Then I was fearing for Edward's safety. Then it was becoming clearer. Edward's sharp voice " I can't lose her!" "Edward!" I shouted He didn't even glance my way. "Edward!' I yelled but he was so wrapped up in rage that I had a snowball's chance in hell of getting his attention.

Then I ran up him and I wrapped my arms around him and said "Edward! I'm right here. Please, please don't leave me." In was like time froze for a moment. The moment I hugged him it was like all of our pain had gone away until I heard Mary Anne's muffled yet angered voice, "Why isn't it working?" Then she came straight towards me, ready to kill. Then I winced ready for impact as Mary Anne was thrown back by something that stopped her. I had no time think when I saw Edward ready to kill Mary Anne. I tried hold him back for a minute. "Edward! Please don't. I'm here and alive. _Please._ It's okay," I soothed trying myself not to cry. I rubbed circles into the palm of his hand when he spoke "It…it's not okay, you hate me and I can't blame you. I almost got you killed…"

I dropped his hand and knelt down beginning to cry. "I'm….I'm…so…" I began but couldn't continue. Edward was at my side in seconds "Why are you crying?" "I caused you…so much pain…I'm so terrible…" I was into hysterics when he put me onto his lap and said, " You don't need to feel guilty for hating me." I was crying so hard I was shaking. He then pinned me against a nearby tree making me hands fall from covering my face. I still couldn't look at him. "Bella," he said as he lifted my chin up to look at him. I looked at him with tears falling from my face. "I lied I don't hate you," I somehow managed to get out. He looked shocked and dropped my hands and took a step back.

**Sorry for the long update! School was hard and long…well no actually we had no homework this week. I just couldn't think of where to go in my story. I'll update later today but the chapter won't be as long. I think. Anyway sorry I hoped you enjoyed it! For those who think this story is nearing its end, I'm far from done with this story. There is going to be A LOT more drama, obstacles, Mary Anne and Randy coming up! **


	5. I can't cause you anymore pain

"I lied I don't hate you," I somehow managed to get out. He looked shocked and dropped my hands and took a step back.

BPOV

Then I ran until I came across a clearing. I didn't deserve Edward, especially after I caused him all that pain. I didn't even deserve to _live_. I remembered Edward's surprised look when I told him I didn't hate him. Was there hurt in there too? I'm pretty sure there was. Then I noticed a cliff to my right. _I would end it all right now by taking my own life_ I thought as I took a step closer to the cliff.

**EPOV**

I was shocked and I couldn't move for a moment. She _didn't _hate me. Well if she _did_ she doesn't now! I was so happy and thrilled I noticed Bella was no longer there. Then the past five minutes came into view. _Bella running away_. Then I almost had a heart attack. It was snowing, we were in the forest and she ran off. _Mary Anne._ I gasped. She was gone and so was Bella. "Good job genius. She's gone now," I heard her snicker but I ignored it and set off to find my Bella.

**BPOV**

I was going slowly. Step by step. Tears streaming down my face. I listened as my heart pumped it's last few as I stepped to the edge of the cliff. This was for the best. Normally before someone does this they search their memory for the best moments of their life. I knew if _I_ were to do that I wouldn't kill myself. I looked down at the cliff. It was a long drop that would send me plummeting towards the water and my death. I slowly lifted my foot over the edge of the cliff and took a deep breath. So this was it. I had never imagined dieing like _this_. I heard someone call my name in the background but I ignored it and took the final step towards my death.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella coming into view past the snow. Was she just about to walk off that cliff?! "**BELLA!**" I screeched. She didn't even flinch instead she took the final step.

**Sorry about the suspense! I just had to do it! Please forgive me! Anyhow I just wanted to say thanks to people who review my story/read it. I had a completely different idea for things but if I went with those ideas the story would have ended to quickly! I will most likely ****NOT ****update tomorrow. I'm having a holiday party! I'll also be starting up a small oneshot fluff about Edward and Bella. I hoped you enjoyed sorry it was short though!**


	6. The truth

_Previously: Was she just about to walk off that cliff?! "__**BELLA!**__" I screeched. She didn't even flinch instead she took the final step. _

**EPOV**

My eyes were wide with horror as I saw Bella falling off the cliff. I was so shocked it took me a minute to process things and then I dove in after her. It felt like I wasn't falling fast enough especially when caught the last glimpse of Bella before a wave washed over her, pulling her down. As soon as I came in contact with the water I dove under to look for Bella.

**BPOV**

When I was falling I saw Edward, struck with horror. The next thing I know he dove in after me. _Oh well it's too late now_ I thought I as drifted into unconsciousness.

**EPOV**

I got her and picked her up and dove up to the surface praying that she'd be okay. Then Alice was at my side, and I was angry. "Go away," I hissed as I hugged Bella closer to myself. "I just want to know what happened," Alice said simply. "I'll tell you later," I snapped. "Are you mad at me?" Alice asked. "I'm mad at everyone who said I should pretend to like Mary Anne so Tanya and her coven wouldn't feel bad," I said "That was the stupidest suggestion in years!" Alice just left, shocked that I would say that. I put my ear to her heart to make sure it was still beating. Much to my relief I could hear it steadily beating. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that letting her heart beat soothe me. "Please wake up, please, please, _please_ be okay," I whispered in her ear. Her eye's fluttered open and were full of exhaustion.

She immediately jumped up and tried to run away but her knees buckled in beneath her and I caught her right before she came in contact with the ground. I would normally laugh at Bella's clumsiness but I realized this was because she was weak. "Bella please, please_, __please _ do _not_ do that _again_," I begged. "Why?" was all Bella could say before breaking into tears. "Shh…it's okay…shh…" I soothed whiled cradling her. "I'll explain everything," It felt good to soothe her, to let her know I was there for her.

**BPOV**

"It's okay Bella," Edward soothed me. I was too weak to refuse or protest so I let him talk. He smelt my hair sighed a sigh of relief. "You're okay," He muttered more to himself rather then me. He explained the whole thing to me and by the end I couldn't control my crying. This was the real story I had been shying away from and causing him pain. I wondered if it would be terribly hard, due to my current condition, to go jump off that cliff again. Well it didn't _seem __that_ high. "Shh, Bella its okay shh," Edward soothed me. "No…it's…not," I said with exhaustion. "I understand if you don't forgive me," He said "Well at least let me take you home.". I didn't even notice the snow falling harshly or the fact I was shivering. I looked up at his eyes and saw the pain flare up again. "N-n-n-o-o d-d-o-on't l-l-eave m-m-e," I said. "I-I-I- just don't understand…" I said too weak to talk. Times like these are when I wish Edward could hear my thoughts. He must have understood because I was shocked when he said "What? You blame yourself for this disaster? You think it's your fault I was caused this pain?" I nodded.

"No, no, no," Edward whispered into my ear. He must have then picked up on Mary Anne's thoughts because anger covered his face. "Mary Anne! Go _AWAY!_" Edward yelled outrage. This time I had no fear when Mary Anne appeared on the seen. Instead I had determination, determination to keep Edward. He was about to rise to fight and I knew I couldn't let him. "No Edward stay with me," I said

**Sorry about the long update BUT my reason is well…reasonable. I had major writers block. I was also being…lazy. Sorry. But being its New Years Eve I had a special chapter plan picked out for this day. The conclusion. Well seeing as it is FAR (well not **_**that**___**far) from over I'll still continue with it just make and very different twist. I'll update later today or tomorrow. BTW: I don't wait until I get a certain amount of reviews to update. Bye!**


	7. That's What You Get

*******Full Moon Chapter Special!!!******

BPOV

Edward ignored me and stood up yet Mary Anne just darted away. _What's her deal?_ I sighed and looked at the clock. 4:30, Charlie would be home soon. The next thing I knew I was in my room. "Edward!" I screeched. Then he appeared in front of me and said "Yes?" "I could have _walked_ home," I said. Then his expression turned serious and he said, "I have to go." "Mary Anne?" "Yea…" he said ashamed while climbing out my window. "I'll see you at school tomorrow…" He began. "I won't be there," I said while slamming the window and locking it. Then I remembered I wouldn't be there I was leaving to see Renee tonight. I sighed and packed my things.

~-~-~-~-~-~-The Day School Starts again-~-~-~-~-~-~

I just returned to Forks on January 4th at 4 am when Emmett gave me the biggest bear hug at the airport. "Bella! We need you desperately!" he yelled. "What? Why?" I asked. Alice grabbed my hand but I pulled away to met their shocked expressions "What _is_ you're problem?" I asked. "It's Edward and Mary Anne…well she used her powers to control him and now their together," Alice said concerned of my reaction. I put on a mask I had used many times so no one could see my emotion. It was just a blank expression not a single emotion just emptiness. "So what?" I said adding a little confusion to my mask. "You…you don't care…" Emmett said. "No! You do care!" Alice said angered. "Not really," I commented. In truth though, she was right. "How? How can you not care! The man you love is being forced to love someone else!" She yelled. "Lov_**ed,**_" I said. "No! You do and you know it!" "**Shut up Alice! I'm tired of everyone expecting me to fix the mess **_**you**_** made! Think about it would we be in this situation if it weren't for you?! Now it's you're mess so you can clean it up only I'm not helping you!**" I yelled and stormed over to where Angela and Jessica were waiting to drive me to school. I took one last glance at them and saw Alice's mouth agape in shock and Emmett looking hopeless. I felt a surge of guilt for them but I just brushed it off.

**APOV**

I can't believe she just said that though it is 100% correct. I sighed when my phone vibrated. _Edward._ "Sorry Edward but she implied that she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore," "What?" "I tried but she just didn't even care, her face held no emotion either," "Bella has to help I don't know how much longer I can hold Mary Anne off…" " I know I'll talk to her later," I said as I shut the phone. This was going to be difficult. I sighed as Emmett drove us to school.

**Yes, I know this was a short chapter but I have writers block…So any suggestions would be helpful….**


	8. You Don't Understand

**I apologize for the author's not at the end of the last chapter that wasn't meant for this at all so sorry.**

**EPOV**

I was overly happy when I saw Bella's truck pull into the school parking lot. "Bella!" I yelled. I frowned when she didn't turn her head or acknowledge me at all. I was about to walk over to her when Alice grabbed me and pulled me back "I'll talk to her now," "Oh really? I think if I talked to her now she might have a better chance of believing me…" "No! You don't know how it is!" "Oh yes I forgot their was a time where you were in this exact situation," I retorted sarcastically. She looked at me, dumbfounded. Okay, that was a little nasty. "Sorry," I muttered as I brushed past her. _No, Edward stop! EDWARD! LISTEN!_ Alice screamed at me in her head. "Never," I said as I smiled. On my way over to Bella I picked up on the others thoughts:

Edward please listen to me- Alice

_What the heck is going on here?!- Emmett_

_Mary Anne better stay out of Edward and Bella's relationship or that idiot is going to get it!- Wow, Rosalie_

_Edward can do this as long as he remembers who he's dealing with- Jasper_

_Wow, thanks Jasper _I thought to myself. I reached Bella and tapped her on the shoulder. "Bella could I please talk to you for a minute?" I asked politely. She smiled a sweet and polite smile and said "Sure,". I glanced over at my family to meet their surprised faces. We walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. "What do you want to talk to me about?" She said as if she was having a casual conversation with a mere tolerable associate. "We need to talk this out, Bella." "Talk what out?" "Don't do that Bella," "Do what?!" "Act like everything is fine and we're just associates!" "But everything _is_ fine and we _are_ just associates. I'm not going to be a terrible person and hate you because you have a new girlfriend," "Ugh!" I said as I held my head in my hands. She looked at me quizzically and asked "What?".

BPOV

On the long car ride back to Forks I had done some thinking. _Wow, I guess no one can get more self-centered then me. I should be happy for Edward. Aren't I acted a little like Leah? I should just stop being so self centered!_

**Sorry I guess that was a quick chapter. But I wanted to make sure everyone knows I'm still continuing the story just busy. As it turns out my right eye is helping my left eye see resulting in blurry vision for my right eye. Of course my school nurse says its normal and everything is fine but she calls my mom saying my vision is 20-70 and she should make me go see an eye doctor. Typical. I'm serious, my luck is just as good as Bella's only ten times worse. No offence to you people who wear classes but you haven't seen me in classes. Nor do I intend anyone to. It stinks to have your hopes up and then have them crushed. So anyway here is a preview of the next chapter.**

I realized they were right. Everyone was right. I knelt down in front of her so she could see and I could see her. Nothing. No emotion. She was just staring at the carpet before, her eyes dazed, nothing had changed since I moved in front of her. I realized then that she was…


	9. Everyone Always Picks On The Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight accept for Randy and Mary Anne…well I don't have paten on them or anything but let's pretend I do…

_**Previously:**_ On the long car ride back to Forks I had done some thinking. _Wow, I guess no one can get more self-centered then me. I should be happy for Edward. Aren't I acted a little like Leah? I should just stop being so self centered!_

**BPOV**

My thoughts were all relatively like that the whole car ride right up until Edward taped me and on the shoulder. I sighed and turned around with a friendly smile on my face and he asked "Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure," I said smiling sweetly and politely. We walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked nicely. "We need to talk this out, Bella." "Talk what out?" "Don't do that Bella," "Do what?!" "Act like everything is fine and we're just associates!" "But everything _is_ fine and we _are_ just associates. I'm not going to be a terrible person and hate you because you have a new girlfriend," "Ugh!" He yelled exasperated. "What?" I asked. This is the exact _opposite_ reaction _I_ was expecting and to think he said _my_ reactions aren't normal. Then again normally when someone is in this situation they would hate the opposing person's guts. "You just don't get it do you?" Edward asked. Ouch that was cold, really cold. I looked up at him to notice the pain was in his eyes again. Then the first bell rang indicating it was time for my first class.

**EPOV**

That got me absolutely nowhere at all. I sighed as I walked off to my first class. The whole day passed slowly as if each passing minute was an hour I decided to walk home because the less time spent with Mary Anne the happier I was. Tanya and her coven had no idea what was happening back in Alaska…I sighed for the millionth time today and thought back at what was said at the airport between Alice and Bella. I took a step into the forest and noticed the sweet familiar scent that belonged to Bella. "Edward?" she asked making me notice she was behind me. "Bella?" I asked. "What's wrong?" She asked me. "Bella I'm sorry for yelling at you before, I'm just mad…" I said. "Mad at what?" "You think that when I left for Mary Anne a few weeks back I was leaving you for her, I wasn't though. It was her power taking over me again. I know it's no excuse I should have been stronger…" I trailed off. "You don't love Mary-Anne?" she asked. "No I don't I only love-" I began but it then happened all to fast even for me. First Mary Anne's voice rang out cursing at Bella then she attacked Bella. It was all too horrid. Watching Bella being slammed against a tree and Mary Anne about to suck her dry and all I could do was watch thanks to Mary Anne. I was so angry at that moment I had a new found strength and I held back Mary Anne's powers and rushed over to dry Bella before Mary Anne bit her.

I pulled Mary Anne off of Bella and ran her to Carlisle assuming Alice has told everyone Bella was bleeding and to get out of the house. Her blood wasn't what worried me it was her eyes. She was still conscience yet hadn't acknowledged what was happening, was she in shock? I don't know I handed her to Carlisle and he said he'd take care of her and I should go hunt. When I came back everyone was blocking their thoughts. How bad can it possibly be anyhow? Then Carlisle came in and said "Everything is fine she doesn't have any broken arms or anything but she is…" "What?" I demanded. "When Mary Anne slammed her against the tree's she…" Esme tried to say. "What!" I yelled. Then everyone thought it at the same time _comatose_. "No!" I yelled running over to her. It took one look in her eyes and I realized they were right. Everyone was right. I knelt down in front of her so she could see and I could see her. Nothing. No emotion. She was just staring at the carpet before, her eyes dazed, nothing had changed since I moved in front of her. I realized then that she _was_ comatose. "No! Bella!" I said while shaking her. Nothing. Nothing at all. Her eyes were open yet she didn't see or acknowledge me.


	10. Reflection

Note: This is not a real chapter… more like a filler or a reflection one could say…Anyway I was away for a week and aside from that I didn't have much time. I'm working on a new chapter now.

??? POV

I scoffed to myself as I watched the two heartbroken lovers. That boy was such a fool. He had it all and lost it all. The worst thing is he could have told her the truth and he never _had_ to cause her that pain. Pah! Idoit. Though, he did do it to honor his family and friends. But seriously some family he's got. Some day they'll hopefully learn. They will come time even if I must go and lend a hand. They will learn. I mean he seriously had it all! I guess yelling now won't help but I can't help but feel pity for the girl nothing can go right for her. It's rather hard to just watch them to deal the cards from up here. I sighed. This is sadly not the end for Mary-Anne and Randy they'll unfortunately be back. I don't know how much I can take now. I sighed again who knows what those two will two…

**Ooohhhh….who the heck **_**was**_** that? For the record that was a girl and if anyone has ever seen All My Children she is sort of like Kendall Hart; Not about to take any garbage from anyone…watch out Forks! If she if comes to intervene I honestly don't know but she is fictional and not apart of Twilight. She'll basically encourage everyone to not give up in her own way and will be a good person although her intentions may be unclear. You may also be surprised by her age, which I randomly selected. ANYWAY about reviewing (I meant to type this for a while) I like it when you guys do so even if you're not logged in or have a account you can review. I know I don't ask for a certain amount of reviews but they are great motivators and**** I accept flames!**


	11. We've Got A Wedding To Crash!

It had been one week. Exactly one week since Bella became comatose. I sighed this week had been torturous. Tanya's coven came up and we explained to her what happened and they took Mary Anne away. We called Charlie and Alice convinced him it would be better if Bella stayed here. He visited often until Carlisle assured him that we'd let him know if there were any signs of improvement, which there wasn't. Esme and Alice helped Bella shower and everything but all I could do was hope. Alice came in and sat Bella down next to me on the couch and there was no change at all she didn't even look the same either. Her skin was paler then normal and she never blushed. This was all my fault, everything was from the beginning. I sobbed into her shoulder again while everyone looked on sadly. Then there was a knock on the door. Alice opened the door to reveal Mary Anne. There was apparently some emergency with Tanya's group in Denali and before I knew it my family was off. It just left me, Bella and Mary Anne. Mary Anne looked terribly upset and her mind was only focused of Tanya's coven.

"I'm going hunting," She said and then left.

I thought about joining her to see if she was okay and I reached for the door when someone swatted my hand. I looked up to see the fierce, piercing blue eyes the belonged to none other then Marisol October. **(Marisol is her first name and October is her second) **The outgoing nothing-can-stand-in-her-way 12-year-old Marisol October. No one is sure what she is but she is no human and she can control what age he is and can put up a mental shield but other then that I'm not sure what she capable of. She met us a little while ago and then disappeared.

"Marisol!" I exclaimed happily. But she did not look happy and she glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Well it's a long stor-" I began but she cut me off.

"That I already know,"

"Oh,"

"Don't leave her, she needs you."

"Mary Anne is-"

"Setting you up again,"

"No, she isn't she is clearly upset and I want to help her,"

"You know, I always wanted to know what would happen if the girl the Romeo firstly fell in love with actually did like him, and I guess this is what happens. Juliet over here will get dumped and end up with Paris,"

I knew exactly what she meant then but this however angered me even more.

" I don't care what you say, I'm going after her,"

"Yeah, great choice"

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled and I hugged Bella closer to myself.

"Yeah I've been doing that ever since this fiasco started! I'm just trying to warn you-"

"Shut up!"

"Fine go! Ruin your life!"

"If that's what you want to call it then fine!" I pushed her out of the way and reached for the doorknob.

"Go! Go ruin it all you, you…you DUMBNUT!" She yelled.

Then I stepped out of the door not knowing how much I should have heeded her warning. The pain it would have spared if only…if only I listened to Marisol October. But alas I was never fully free from Mary Anne, and I made the second biggest mistake of my life.

Marisol POV

Two months. Two whole FLIPPIN months. He should have just listened. Now Mary Anne and him are engaged! On top of which getting married in about two hours give or take. Now he was completely and totally under Mary Anne's spell or wrath I should say. No matter what any of us did that idiot, stupid jerk wouldn't wake up!

Flash back "What happened?"

"_He is completely under Mary Anne's spell and nothing _you_ can do can snap him out of it."_

"_What?!" "No way!" "You're not serious!"_

"_Oh really?" I questioned._

_Then I went over to him and _SLAP! _I just slapped him across the face and had no regrets._

End

Idiot, idiot idiot! I hate him. TEAM JACOB! Just kidding. But I'm seriously gonna hurt him. Oh did I mention the wedding is today? You know Edward and Mary-Anne's wedding? The one that Bella will still be comatose for. I think I'm going to go jump off a bridge! I hissed to no one in particular. Everyone was out leaving Bella and I. The wedding? In 2 hours 36 minutes and 16 seconds.

I took a vase off the counter and broke it. Like everyone else had been doing. The I broke all the stuff in Mary Anne's room. Or the devil's room, either or. Then I walking back into Bella's room to see her, eye's open, standing up.

"B-Bella?" I stuttered.

"Mari? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Not important, we have a wedding to crash," I said

**Sorry for the long update, school was hectic! I promise the next update should be really soon! Maybe by Friday or Easter….choices…Please Review! It may motivate me to write faster! To possibly updating on Wednesday…or tomorrow…**

**Sneak Peak:**

**Then he attacked Mari who was already restraining Mary-Anne. Mari kicked him like she had done to the guard and he fell down. Who knew a twelve year old could beat up a vampire?**


	12. Wedding Crashers

Wedding Crashers

Mari's Point Of View,

I dragged Bella out the door and got into my 350 z

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed.

"Um, going to crash a wedding, duh," I said.

"You can't drive!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," I said showing her my driver's license.

"What? Your only twelve!" she said.

"Right, now," I corrected.

She sighed, "Who's wedding are we even crashing?"

I told her the whole story and at the end she said, "Pull over," so I did and she got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"This isn't worth it," she muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"It isn't if everyone is happy," she said.

"WTF? No one is really happy!" I yelled

"What are you talking about? Everyone is happy," she said.

"They're all faking it!" I yelled.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"I just do, okay?" I said.

"Well, I'm not going to crash their wedding day," she said pain in her voice and etched over her face.

"Yes you are!" I said getting out of the car and dragging her back into it.

"Fine," she sighed and put on her seatbelt.

I locked the door and sped away.

"How are we even going unnoticed?" she asked.

"Magically," I replied sarcastically.

"Really," she said seriously.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

The car ride continued kind of like that. At last we pulled into the chapel. I saw a guard standing out in front and smiled. This was going to be fun. We got out of the car and were about to open the doors to go inside when he stopped us.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Inside, stupid," I said.

"Where's your invitation," he asked and I saw Bella tense.

"I don't have one," I said.

"Then, sorry, you can't go in. _Pipsqueak_," he mocked.

"Bad choice, very bad choice," I said as I glared but the guard didn't flinch.

See, I personally think I'm a rather tall individual, five feet five inches. I also think I'm rather strong, and I'm not one for insults.

"Excuse me?" The guard questioned, raising an eyebrow which was now visible behind is dark shades.

"I believe you heard," I muttered.

"If you do not leave now I'll have to escort you-" He began, but was cut off when he doubled over in pain considering I had just kicked him where it hurts.

"Run!" I yelled, dragging Bella threw the double doors.

There was a long hallway and then another set of closed doors but I could hear the priest.

"Come on, before it's too late!" I said.

Once Mary-Anne and Edward say their vows there would be no reversing the spell. Heck I wasn't even sure if it was reversible now!

"No, Mari, I'm sorry, but" Bella breathed, "I can't."

"Yes you can!" I yelled.

"No, he's happy and that's all the matters," she said.

"Who gives a beaver dam? He isn't really happy he's under a spell! All of have tried everything! He won't listen!" I yelled.

She turned and began to walk away when I caught her arm.

"Is that it? You're just going to give up? After how hard you worked? The pain you had to endure? Well the hell with that I'm going in and if you want to just give up then so be it. Just know that after their married the spell is 100% irreveraable so you'll lose him forever! You thought six months was bad? Try the rest of your life!" I yelled and walked away.

"Wait," she said joining me.

We ran to the double doors and I pushed them open. Ahead I saw the pews filled, with vampires, the priest Edward and Mary Anne at the alter but no one had noticed us.

"STOP!" I yelled, "STOP EVERYTHING!"

Then all eyes were on us and everyone gasped.

"Bella!" I heard people yell up front.

"Mari!" they also yelled.

"Guards!" Mary-Anne yelled.

It was too late ran up to the alter and kicked Mary-Anne in the face.

Bella's Point of View

I had to bite back a laugh when Mari kicked Mary-Anne in the face. I looked over to Edward who had a look of mass confusion on his face and then he attacked Mari who was restraining Mary Anne. She kicked Edward like she had done to the guard. Who knew a twelve year old you beat up a vampire?

Well that's wedding crashers part uno. Next one is going to be even more interesting…now, who wants to go crash a wedding?

**Preview:**

I was choking back tears as I saw him raise the metal, gold, big, candleholder. I should have token there warnings more cautionatley. He was going to kill me. I looked over at Mary-Anne's even-more lifeless body and Mari's uncouious, dead-looking one. Look's like this is the end…


	13. Wedding Crashers Part Two Rememer Me?

Previously

I had to bite back a laugh when Mari kicked Mary-Anne in the face. I looked over to Edward who had a look of mass confusion on his face and then he attacked Mari who was restraining Mary Anne. She kicked Edward like she had done to the guard. Who knew a twelve year old you beat up a vampire?

**Wedding Crashers Part Two; Remember me?**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Then Edward got up and flung Mari off of Mary Anne and threw her against a wall. He picked up Mary Anne and placed her down elsewhere and picked Mari up and was starting to strangle her.

"No! Edward don't!" I shouted.

He dropped her and stepped back in shock and slowly turned his head

"B-Bella?" he stuttered that's when Mary-Anne began gazing intently at him and his eyes became hazy.

Mari stood up and punched him in the face, panting. He flung her across the room and she flew out the window, breaking the glass. Everyone else in the room had fallen unconscious courtesy of Mary-Anne. Mari crawled back in not willing to give up.

"Bella! Run!" she yelled.

"No!" I yelled back, not wanting to leave her alone.

Edward walked over to her and said, "You're going to die,"

He raised his fist about to strike. That's when I ran in front of her. He dropped his fist.

"Who the hell are you?' he demanded.

"Edward, don't hurt her!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's only trying to protect you!" I shouted tears in my eyes.

"From what?" He asked his voice softer yet his gaze intense.

"Her!" I exclaimed pointing to Mary-Anne.

"Why? Can't she see she's the love of my life?" He asked.

His words stung. Hard. Like 36 million needs being stabbed into my heart.

"No you're under her spell!" I said.

"And who are you to me?" he asked.

"You don't remember? It's me, Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know anyone with the name Bella," he said now glaring at me.

My knees caved in on me and I began sobbing.

"What has she done?" I asked no one.

"Who are you to me?" he asked again.

"She's lying!" I yelled looking up, "You and her aren't like that you're under her spell!"

"No I'm not," he argued.

"Yes you are, Edward! It's me Bella! I'm the one not her!" I yelled.

"Stop lying!" He hissed and grabbed me by my neck.

"I'm not," I choked out looking into his eyes. Searching. Searching for any hope.

He dropped me and picked up a burning candle. The candle fell out of its large, golden holder and fell to the floor.

"Yes, you are! Now shut up!" he yelled.

"No," I muttered.

"Damn it!" He shouted, "I don't f*cking know you! I don't want to! I'm sure no one does! You don't even compare to Mary-Anne's beauty! You're just a poor pitiful human who no ones give a damn about!"

I was choking back tears as I saw him raise the metal, gold, big, candleholder. I should have token there warnings more cautionatley. He was going to kill me. I looked over at Mary-Anne's even-more lifeless body and Mari's uncounsious, dead-looking one. Look's like this is the end. Then I let them fall freely. What did it matter now? If he didn't kill the fire that had started surely would. He looked as if he were contemplating something. I began choking as the smoke filled my lungs. This seemed to break him out of his reverie.

Then he looked at me with great intensity and I could see the haze thinning. He shook his head and once again lifted the golden holder.

"Do-n't" I coughed trying to stand up.

"It has to be done you worthless fool!" he yelled.

He was about to strike when he noticed something. I saw him staring at my wrist. The wrist that had the charm bracelet on it.

"Come on, you have to remember," I urged, feeling light headed now.

The flames were blazing around us and I noticed Mari must have gotten everyone out because it was just us.

"I-I-I-," he stuttered at clear loss for words.

"I do," he said the haze gone now.

I felt a smile appear on my face before I fell backwards. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream.

"Bella! Hold on!" I heard him scream.

He was saying other things but I couldn't make them out because I blacked out.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Maybe I'll have another chapter up by Friday. Maybe. If I get some reviews, I'll be more motivated! Lol Bye!**

**Preview**

**I couldn't help but to think to myself, what all that true? It **_**would **_**make sense. Dang. I sighed tears falling down my cheek. Of course it was true. And it obviously made sense.**


	14. Hurting Hearts

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Characters or Madeleine L'Engle's.**

**EPOV**

I sighed and grasped Bella's cold hand in the hospital room in which we had visited many times. On better occasions. Not good but better. Anything was better. It was too soon to tell but the doctors think she may be in a coma, _again_. Which was bad. _Very_ bad. Surviving a coma the first time is considered an unlikely miracle. People still wake up. _Bella_ still woke up. It's not impossible just unlikely. The second time someone goes into a coma it's _Highly_ unlikely. _Impossible_, if you will. I know, I know, _Nothing is impossible_. Well that's bull crap, excuse my French. If anything I would have to agree to the corny statement; _Whoever said anything is possible has never tried slamming a revolving door_. Anyhow, if Bella falls into a coma again, she may never wake up again;

_Flashback:_

"Edward?" My father called out to me

"_Yes I said," I said a sullen monotone voice._

"_Well Bella," He began trying to put this delicately._

"_Don't sugar coat it Carlisle!" I yelled, annoyed._

_He flinched and said, "She may fall back into a coma…"_

"_Argh!" I yelled in complete, total and evident outrage._

"_Son," he began_

"_Why!? Why was I so stupid! I should've listening to Mari!" I yelled._

_I punched the wall leaving a dent._

"_Calm down! We don't need any reports of suspicious behavior," He tried to reason with me in calm voice, which, if anything, enraged me even more._

"_How can you be so calm!?" I began ,punching the wall again._

"_Edward-" He started._

"_If this were Esme, If YOU caused pain and possibly death to Esme, the woman you love how would you handle it!?" I screamed._

End

I grimaced thinking about the outbreak. A few hours ago. Then a thought struck me:

If she's turned into a vampire she won't die and she'll wake up…

Could that be true? I prayed that it was and rushed off to find my father. I ran into Mari on the way.

"Hey," she said, depression clear in her word.

"Mari," I breathed, "I'm sorry, really-"

"You should be sorry!" I heard Alice's voice in the distance.

"What the hell is your problem you idiot!" she yelled.

I sighed deeply.

"Alice it's not his fault," Mari defended me.

I threw her a questioning look and continued my search for Carlisle. I could hear Mari and Alice arguing in the distance.

I stepped into his office.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

His head jerked up, "Yes?"

"If Bella is changed will she wake up!?" I shouted in angst.

"Edward," He sighed, "There is some things that not even venom can overcome,"

"Of course," I muttered disappointment evident in my voice as well as my face.

I walked out of his office and down through the halls of the hospital. Then I sighed and walked through the exit door out into the cold bitter flurry outside.

I sat down on a nearby bench and sighed, a long exasperated sigh. I ran m hand threw my hair and let out a scream. After that I sat there incapable of thinking anything else as if I were frozen. I was horrified I spent 108 years not knowing what I was missing. Not knowing the sweet happy bliss of love. How it was heaven on Earth, it completes you. If my love were to die and would have eternity for it to mock me, taunt me. Knowing what if feels like to be in love and be loved but no longer experiencing it. It would ten times worse then when I left her. I should've just changed her, while I had the chance. While she was fine. Now I may have lost her for good. A very bad good. Now I regret leaving her way back when even more. I just wasted precious months that I could've spent with her. Then I felt something warm on my hand. I turned to see Mari sitting next to me.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"You felt lonely didn't you?" she questioned.

"What did you do ask Jasper or something?"

"It's evident,"

"Well you should probably go back inside,"

"Why should I?"

"You could easily catch a cold,"

"_You_ could just as easily come inside,"

"I can't face that,"

"Will you please just follow me for a minute?"

"Where are we going?"

"It does not matter where,"

She lead me back inside near a certain room. I smelt the scent of a werewolf and cringed. What value could this room possibly posses?

I looked inside the big open window and saw the Leah, Sue and Seth Clearwater crying.

"They have all the reason to be upset," She said, "Sue lost her life partner, her friend, her _everything!_ Leah lost her father as did Seth. They have _reason _ to be mad and sad?"

"I don't see-" I started out.

"Don't you agree?" she asked.

"Well yes," I said.

"Then _please_ don't argue!" she yelled. "Now follow me."

She turned and twisted her way into the ER where we stopped at a different window. There was a mother, a father and a newborn child there. They were both look happily at their child and the mother had happy tears streaming down her face.

"A newborn child. A child, who will grow and accomplish whatever it chooses to do if it works hard. A child who will make its parents proud. Isn't that a happy thought?"

"Yes," I said utterly confused.

"So you're saying that they should be happy?" she inquired I guess so.

She tapped lightly on the door and the father answered.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your beautiful baby," she said.

The man smiled.

"Thank you, thank you very much. There aren't many people like you in this world, don't change kid. Would you like to see him?" he asked.

"Sure. Edward are you coming?" She asked me.

"Ok," I nodded.

As we walked in I congradulated the father as well and he smiled again.

The mother proudly showed us her son, _Nico_. He has vibrant green eyes as well as both of his parents. And, well, he made me somewhat happier. As we left Mari said good luck and they laughed. Next stop was another ER room where a small child probably five years old was sitting there with pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. We overheard the doctor and mother talking.

"As you suspected there is something wrong with his mitochondria," the doctor said.

"But will he be alright?"

"It's hard to tell but I'm sure that after a few blood transplant and as long as he's on oxygen he _should _make it through,"

"What do you mean should?"

"Miss, you should just be relieved he's doing good now and will likely make it through,"

"I'm sorry it's just my daughter, Meg, has been worried sick about him,"

"Mrs. Murry, it's fine for her to visit Charles,"

With that the daughter, I would assume, with glasses and mouse brown hair ran into Charles' room. A redheaded boy soon followed after her. He appeared older and a whole lot taller.

"Oh Charles Wallace I was so worried about you!" she cried.

"Don't worry Meg he'll be fine," the boy said.

"Oh Calvin, can you actually guarantee that?" Meg asked.

"So Edward," Mari said breaking me out of the reverie I was in.

"Yes?"

"Charles Wallace will be fine. Don't you think that's what they've been hoping for all along? And they should now be relieved?"

"Of course,"

"Good," she said walking away.

"Mari, why are you showing me all this?" I asked.

"Why?! Look at the Clearwater's! They have all the reason to be upset! _You _don't! You're just _assuming_ the worst, which will help no one! The new parent have reason to be happy because they have a beautiful new son! You should be somewhat happy that Bella didn't die on the spot! But you're _not!_ Think about the Murry's! They're praying Charles Wallace will get better and so far he is improving! They have _faith_. _Faith_ that he will get better! Now he _is_ getting better and let me tell you, he _will_ be better. Therefore the should be relieved! _You_ should have faith that Bella won't die! You should be relieved that it's not 100% percent guaranteed she'll be in a coma! But, no, you insist on acting like all has gone wrong when in fact, no one can prove anything yet!" she yelled.

I stood there, completely speechless, not knowing how to react to that at _all._

BPOV

Waking up to the bright lights of a hospital room isn't odd or out of character for me at all. However, having no one in said room with me is unusual. For a second or two I felt a tad bit unloved. Then again would Edward save me if he didn't love me. Then something hit me, _hard_.

"I don't f*cking know you! I don't want to! I'm sure no one does! You don't even compare to Mary-Anne's beauty! You're just a poor pitiful human who no ones give a damn about!"

No, that wasn't true. He was just under Mary-Anne's spell-thingy right? I sighed. I couldn't help but to think to myself, what all that true? It _would _make sense. Dang. I sighed tears falling down my cheek. Of course it was true. And it obviously made sense.

Ok. Sorry about the waay long update. So do you know what book Mrs. Murry, Charles Wallace, Meg and Calvin are from? A wrinkle in time! I'm actually reading the second book A wind in the door for summer reading where Charles Wallace is actually sick. I also felt like being random. Lol XD. Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

_**Preview:**_

"_**Just shut up and let me go!" I yelled.**_

"_**Hey, that's a song!" Mari exclaimed, funny how I wasn't even aware of her presence because I was so caught up in rage.**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Why!?"**_


End file.
